El Hercio Espectro
by NursingSchoolGrad
Summary: Resumen: Jack y Maddie Fenton se habían quitado sus métodos de cazar a Phantom, pero todavía se interesan en los espectros. ¿Pero están listos para el 18,98Hz hercio de espectro?


_La nota de la autora, _

_Gracias, estoy alegrarse de que está leyendo mi cuento pequeño. Lo siento que no hablo español bien. Estoy en mi segundo año de clases de español. Esté cuento es mi traducción de _The Ghost Frequency_._

* * *

Se habla todos que Danny Phantom se había acostumbrado que su padres saben que él es también espectro y niño. Antes Danny escondió la realidad a sus padres, ahora que todo el mundo supo la verdad, Danny se olvidó a transformar a su cuerpo humano cuándo estuvo cerca de la familia. Los padres de Jazz y Danny habían ido lejos de casa a un congreso sobre los espectros y cosas invisibles en Florida. Generalmente sus padres llegaban a la casa con solamente trece picas de insectos pero hoy trajeron algún más. Danny flotó perezosamente a través del techo a sala cuando sus padres regresaron a la casa. Danny fue a la sala antes de Jazz, a quien cocinara comida más seguro sin pizca de ectoplasm en la cocina. De repente los padres abrieron la puerta.

\- ¡Danny! –dijo su madre con felicidad y se abrazaron a Danny – has crecido más alto.

\- ¿He crecido? – Danny miró a sus pies y realizó que flotaba en el aire y se cayó al piso.

\- Supongo que todavía no creciste – dijo Jack-, pero hay tiempo por eso.

\- No ha estado una sorpresa si Danny habría crecido – dijo Jazz, aún está llevando su delantal. – Cuando ustedes fueron lejos de aquí, di a Danny muchas comidas más sanas.

\- Señorita Almuerzo –dijo Danny y cruzó sus brazos.

-No es mi culpa que hay personas más maniáticas de comida aquí –sonrió Jazz.

-Porque ya estamos hablando de comida, ¿alguien deseas mi dulce de ectoplasm? –Jack sacó una cada desde su maleta. –Una segunda… dos segundas…

-Esperas querido –dijo Maddie - todavía no les mostramos la invención más nueva.

Jazz y Danny gimieron silenciosamente y no probaron mostrar nada con sus caras.

-¡No creo que me olvidara, pero es mal que no lo pensamos de primero! –Jack se sentó la dulce sobre la mesa de sala y sacó un CD desde la maleta.

-Es un record del sonido misterioso que están asociada con el hercio de los espectros –explicó Maddie.

-Sí, lo tocamos y nos traerá los espectros –Jack caminó a la radio y puso el CD en la ranura.

-¡Esperas! –gritó Danny, -Necesito cerrar el portal primero –Corrió al sótano y cerró la puerta por todos lados del portal.

-Pensé que te hubiéramos dicho no abrir el portal cuando habíamos ido –dijo Jack cuando Danny voló volver entre la sala.

-Uh –dijo Danny. Deseó mentir de costumbre, pero se hubieron decidido tener no secretos no más. Dijo la verdad. –Deseé preguntar a Clockwork una pregunta. Él es un espectro bueno. Entonces Cujo recorrió por la Zona de Fantasmas y lo deseé que hubiere regresado y me olvidó cerrar la portal después.

Maddie pensó que Cujo era un perro espectro más inútil, pero ella y Jack hubieron dicho a los hijos por muchos años que no podaron pagar para las mascotas y no se convence prohibir el perro espectro. Además puede mirar el perro espectro y escribe observaciones de los espectros. No puede mirar a su hijo para observaciones porque su hijo no le gusta miradas fijamente.

De repente Jazz probó distraer los padres desde el nuevo CD y proclamó -Hice el almuerzo por ustedes, ¿conocen?

-Sí mija, pero hemos esperado por mucho tiempo escuchar al CD –dijo Maddie y Jack sonrió y apretó el botón.

-¡Ahora aprendamos si lo valga cincuenta dólares! –dijo Jack y se relejó contra la sofá.

Un sonido chasquido y zumbido más profundo llegó desde los altavoces. Danny pensó que el sonido estuviera similar a un ronroneo de un gato.

-Si alguien desearía almuerzo, estaré en la cocina –Jazz caminó de la sala.

-¡Espera Jazz! –Danny giró y fue con su hermana.

Almuerzo no era mal, Jazz ha cocinado tacos y una ensalada. Sus padres estuvieron aburridos después cinco minutos del CD con el hercio espectro monótono y hubieron llegado a la cocina por recibir almuerzo, pero pudieron oír el zumbido de los altavoces en la cocina también.

-El hercio espectro me da los escalofríos –dijo Jack.

-Pero, ¿piensas raro que no hemos escuchado antes? –preguntó Jazz. –Habría pensado que hayamos escuchado antes porque pelean espectros.

-¿Me pregunto cuántos minutos esperaremos hasta miramos un espectro? –Maddie suspiró e ignoró la realidad que Phantom sentó a través de la mesa. –No conozco cómo mucho tiempo quiero escuchar a esto, pienso que me dé dolor de la cabeza.

-Tenemos escuchar a todo el CD porque debemos aprender que el CD funcione. –Jack mordió el taco pero su cara apareció preocupada.

-¿Danny, qué estás pensando? –preguntó Maddie.

-No me molesta –dijo Danny.

-Pero, estás Phantom ahora, ¿Te sientes una atracción al sonido? –Maddie continuó.

-No, no me siento. Me siento una atracción al almuerzo –dijo Danny sarcásticamente.

-¿Debiste comer en su forma humana? –preguntó Jack. –Esto es la razón probablemente que no estés más alto.

-Debemos listo si los espectros aparecerían –dijo Danny e ignoró el comentario sobre su estatura. Es verdad que maduró a diecisiete años y no había crecido nada, pero creyó que cuando era en la forma de Phantom, su forma humana no maduraba. Esperó que esto lo ayudare vivir una vida larga. Además, ahora que su secreto era conocido bien, la gente desea mirarlo solamente como Phantom y no como Fenton. Los poderes de espectros eran un efecto bueno y se siento más libre como Phantom.

-Lo juro, la única tiempo que miro tu forma humana está cuando duermes –dijo Maddie. –Si tenería un aflicción de acné de ectoplasm no hay nada razón esconder. Digamos, por favor.

-No tengo acné de ectoplasm, madre –respondió Danny, -solamente acné normal. Acné de humano. Acné que no espectros sufre.

De repente, Jazz tiró su cabeza y miró detrás sus hombros y agarró el Termo Fenton. Entonces miró a nada en el pared antes de miró a los otros. –Lo siento, pensé que mire alguno.

-¿Está funcionando el escudo de espectros? –preguntó Jack. –Quizá esto es la razón que los espectros no han visitado.

-No –dijo Danny y pensó que un congreso en Florida se vendió mercancía rota.

Maddie se pudo su mano a su cabeza como tuvo dolor.

Jack se sentó tranquilo y contempló es sonido del CD en la sala.

Jazz gimió. –Madre, padre, paran el CD, por favor.

-Si no probaríamos, no ganaríamos –habló Jack entre dientes. –Además, no afecta a Danny.

-¡Danny es un espectro! –dijo Jazz.

-No, es porque el congreso en Florida te defrauda –regaño Danny.

-No puedes negar que el hercio nos hace sentir mala –dijo Maddie.

-¿No es una afecta de placebo? –preguntó Danny.

-También afecta a Jazz–dijo Maddie. –Ella sabe mucho de psicología y el efecto de placebo no puede funcionar con ella.

-No es como psicología trabaja, madre –dijo Jazz.

-Sé, sí, por supuesto –dijo Danny y hubo un luz brillante como los arcos de anillos lo transforman a forma humana. Él comió otro taco.

Hubo comido dos minutos cuando dijo, -Ciertas, el sonido es terrible.

-Escuchen, Danny está de acuerdo conmigo –dijo Jazz.

-No –dijo Maddie. –Dolor de la cabeza debe justificar en el nombre de ciencia –pero Maddie se inclinó y cerró los ojos, estuvo probando ignorar el sonido.

-Pienso que deban llamar esto el hercio humano porque solamente afecta los humanos –dijo Danny.

-Bien. Esto explica por qué ellos no nos permitan tocar uno poquito en el congreso –Jack se frota su pelo.

-Si nadie terminaría el sonido, me iría a la biblioteca –Jazz se levantó, llevó su plata al fregadero y empezó a su cuarto para su bolsa de libros.

-¡Jazz, espera! –dijeron.

-Quer… -dijo Jack.

-…queremos llegar contigo? -terminó Danny la oración por ellos.

-Entonces, me voy a dejar el sonido –dijo Maddie y corrió a la sala más rápido.

Cuando el sonido dejó, la familia rio.

-No… no puedo creer que escuchemos al sonido por tanto tiempo. –gruñó Jack.

-Me alegro que esté acabar –suspiró Maddie. –Dormiré en la cama, el dolor de cabeza me hace mareada.

-Dulces de ectoplasm lo estará bien –dijo Jack.

-Uh, no, no pienso estará, querido. Te veré en pocas horas –Maddie subió las escaleras.

-Mi familia es rara –dijo Jazz.

-Espero que nuestro padres pensarán de nuevo antes de comprar más desde los congresos –susurró Danny a Jazz y levantó el CD para lo mirar fijamente.

-No depéndelo –dijo Jazz y sonrió a Danny. De verdad, ella se gusta ver la forma humana de Danny. Después el Disasteroid, pensó que estés bien que Danny no escondió la forma de espectro nunca más, ahora ella dudó que Danny se acostumbrara a ambos mitades. Ahora ella sintió que Danny escogiera su forma humana.

Danny puso el CD en el envase y Jazz tomó unos periódicos de la ciencia fantasma. Danny pensó que Jazz escribiere cartas a los editores cada vez se encontró errores. Los editores probablemente no pagó atención a las cartas, aunque los Fentons eran famosos, los padres no publique nada después se encontraron que Danny fuera un espectro. Desearon proteger a Danny. Si Danny permitiría pruebas científicas cuando crecerá ser un adulto, estará bien, pero no lo desean a obligar. Ahora su familia era primera.


End file.
